A Revelation of Truth
by SystemError
Summary: The story of a young lieutenant serving on board an Imperial Star Destroyer during the rise of the Empire. What will he do when he discovers his captain is a Rebel?
1. Chapter 1: En Route

This is my first fanfic I have submitted to this site. Yes, it is a Star Wars fic. It's set in the time between Episodes III and IV, where the Empire is now the dominant force in the galaxy, Darth Vader is running rampant, and the Rebellion is just beginning to gain strength. This is NOT an AU fic; it happens on a very small scale and will likely not affect the canonical plot of the Star Wars universe at all. It is my intention to use original characters to create a (hopefully) entertaining "side story". So, please enjoy.

Lieutenant Julian Weston shifted nervously in his command chair. He was on the bridge of the Imperial-class Star Destroyer _Subjugator_, awaiting a hyperspace jump. Weston's fingers found the leather belt of his safety harness, and with a twitching hand, he tested it to see if it was secure. It was; perhaps even tighter than it should be, but in his current state of mind, Weston didn't notice.

Weston was a strong, fit young man of twenty-eight. He wore a grey Imperial officer's uniform, which was perfectly clean. Weston was a bit nitpicky when it came to presentation. He had close-cropped brown hair hidden under his officer's cap, dark brown eyes, and rather thin cheekbones. In many ways, he was the very picture of what an Imperial officer should look like.

Up ahead, his back turned to the young lieutenant, was a tall, well-built man of about fifty years of age. His short hair was almost completely grey, except for his sideburns; it was neatly combed back in a precise, military manner. His immaculate olive green uniform was silhouetted against the viewport, giving off a somewhat celestial effect. Arms clasped behind his back, the man continued to stare straight ahead and gave an order to the navigation officer.

"Stiles, is our course set for Bestine?"

"Yes, Commander. ETA is about six hours from our current location."

There was a pause. "Very well. Initiate hyperspace jump."

Weston's eyes flitted down into the control pit. The nav officer was motioning to the hyperdrive crew. In a few seconds, the _Subjugator_ and its crew would be hurtled through space at the speed of light. The very prospect of it was intimidating. Although, trillions of hyperspace jumps were conducted every day; it was a normal aspect of life. _So why can't I get over it?_ Weston wondered.

He brought his gaze back up to the Commander. All around the grey-haired man, the stars were coalescing into streaks of bluish light. Time seemed to slow for a second, and then abruptly, it picked up immensely. The Subjugator lurched forward, and with a great roar, the massive ship entered hyperspace.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Weston unbuckled himself from the chair and stood up. He nonchalantly brushed off his shoulders and adjusted his rank insignia on his lapel. He looked out the bridge viewport at the swirling blue tunnel that was hyperspace. _So beautiful, _he thought_, yet so difficult for me to face. _He tried not to look at the Commander. _And so easy for others._

The Commander had not moved from his original position. He still stood staring out through the viewport, hands grasping one another behind his back. Like so many times before, Weston was awed by the man's aura of strength. It was the little things like this that made Weston admire the man; it was the things that Weston himself could never do that made him thankful he was only the first officer of the battleship. _Thank heavens he's the captain of the ship_, Weston thought, _because I could never run this thing as well as he could._

Almost as if sensing his presence, the Commander turned around. He had a hard, chiseled face which certainly helped him look his age. His eyes were grey, matching his hair. Above his rank insignia, there was a small pin attesting to his performance at the Battle of Kuat. He looked at Weston without expression.

"Well, that was one of our smoother transitions, don't you think, Weston?"

Weston had to lie. "…Yes, Commander Severne."

The Commander barked a laugh. "Son, you don't fool me for a second."

Weston gave him a nervous smile. "It won't stop me from trying, sir."

Severne's rocky features cracked themselves into a grin. "Very nice." He raised his arm and checked his silver chrono. "Well, it appears we have six hours before we reach Bestine, lieutenant. Somewhere in those six hours, I strongly suggest you visit me in my office. I've got a few orders to discuss, first officer."

The young lieutenant nodded. "Of course, sir. I'll head there straight away."

Severne held out a hand. "Not yet, lieutenant. There are a few things I need to take care of first. If you can watch the bridge for an hour or two, then find your way to my office, that would be acceptable."

Weston frowned slightly, but recovered in time to prevent a reprimand. "Acknowledged, Commander."

Severne saluted. "Very well." The Commander then walked past Weston and headed toward his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2: Committed

Once inside his cabin, Commander Severne sealed the duraplast door behind him and pulled a small sensor sweeper out of his pocket. He checked the readings, making sure that all the listening devices were still in their proper places and no new ones were added, and replaced the sweeper in his pocket. He stood in the middle of the room and spoke softly. "Initiate override Kay-One-Five Severne."

He knew now that he had total privacy. The Imperial Intelligence listening devices strung throughout his room were now broadcasting a randomly selected recording of Severne pacing about his quarters, the shuffling of papers, and the occasional incoherent mutter. It had taken him months to install the system, but now, he was eternally grateful for the time he had spent on it.

Slowly, he walked over to his mahogany desk and sat in his high-backed chair. He folded his hands across the desk and became lost in thought. _Can I really do this?_ He wondered. _Yes, it has to be done. The Empire is evil. I have seen as much myself. _

His gaze flickered over to his personal datapad, lying on the arm of his chair. _All the evidence I could ever hope to convince myself with is sitting right there. The course is plotted; I have no choice but to follow it._

Immediately he thought of Weston. "What will Julian think of me?" he mused. _What would it do to the boy if he found out his loving mentor is a traitor to the Imperial cause?_ He wondered whether Weston was more loyal to him, his commander, or to the Empire. _Don't flatter yourself, old man; he's been bred to live in fear, like so many other young ones during this time…_

For a moment he flirted with the possibility of bringing Weston into this whole operation. With a twinge of regret, he had to dismiss the idea. _He won't follow me. Even though he's like a son to me, he wouldn't throw it all away for a traitor._

Severne reached over and depressed a tiny, innocuous button on the side of the desk, one that was shaped like a black dent. A tiny compartment popped out. Severne withdrew the only item in the drawer: a small, red portable comm unit, its transmissions encoded and undetectable by his Star Destroyer's comm systems. He thumbed the device on.

"Severne transmitting."

Within seconds, a blue hologram burst forth from the comm unit. It resolved itself into a tiny representation of a thickly bearded man. He looked to be about twenty years Severne's junior. He was dressed in a uniform of unrecognizable cut; Severne concluded it was a dress native to the man's homeworld.

"Commander Severne. Is everything in place?"

Severne coughed. "Indeed, General Aston. I'm ready to finalize the plan."

The bearded general nodded genially. "Very well. I assume the _Subjugator _is en route to Bestine?"

"Correct."

"We've managed to pull our resources together and build a gravity well projector. We'll use that to pluck you out of hyperspace before you get to Bestine. It could get messy if other Imperials run to your aid."

Severne snorted. The irony was appalling.

"Once that happens, simulate a power failure. Can you do that?"

"I have the necessary systems in place, yes."

"Excellent. Then just swoop in and we'll pick you up, no harm done to you and your vessel."

Severne tilted his head impassively. "And what about my position in your little army?"

Aston scratched at his beard. "It's still being negotiated. However, since we have need of experienced starship captains such as yourself, your rank will probably be either equal to or greater than your current rank."

"Very well. Severne out."

"Thanks, commander. You're doing the entire galaxy a favor by helping us fight back against the Empire, you know."

"I understand." He was about to sign off when a curious thought popped into his mind. "General, does this organized resistance of yours have a name yet?"

"Yes, we're the Rebel Alliance."

"The Rebel Alliance…" Severne flicked off the comm unit. "I like that."


End file.
